


Thin Line

by GoalDigger



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Police, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. Jay Halstead and Briella Castillo are learning just that.Jay Halstead/OFC
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Thin Line

**Starring**

**Eiza Gonzalez** as Detective Briella 'Brie' Castillo

_"I don't have a heart but I felt that."_

**Jesse Lee Soffer** as Detective Jay Halstead

_"She knows every single button to push."_

**Tracy Spiridakos** as Detective Hailey Upton

_"Brie, we’ve worked together long enough that I can tell when you’re lying. For what it’s worth I’m almost positive he feels the same way.”_

**Jason Beghe** as Sergeant Hank Voight

_"You're one of the best damn cops in this city. But if I believe for one second you can’t keep your life separate I will not hesitate to transfer you back to vice.”_

**Patrick John Flueger** as Officer Adam Ruzek

> " _You're my partner B. I'll always have your back."_
> 
> **Marina Squerciati** as Officer Kim Burgess
> 
> _"I know that rough exterior isn't all that you are."_
> 
> **LaRoyce Hawkins** as Officer Kevin Atwater
> 
> _"You're as tough as they come Castillo."_
> 
> **Amy Morton** as Sergeant Trudy Platt
> 
> _"You're spunky. I like you."_
> 
> **And**
> 
> **Salema Hayek** as Lieutenant Natalia Castillo
> 
> _"You are a Castillo. Castillo's always fight back."_


End file.
